¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Erza y Juvia le hace un regalo que le hará sonreír.


**_Yo regresando con un nuevo proyecto aunque no debería jajaja igual será corto y las historias igual, todas trataran sobre cumpleaños (de distintos magos de Fairy Tail) y de Juvia, se que suena confuso pero espero que este primer ¿OS? les aclare la idea._**

**_Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias:_**

• OoC en algunos personajes

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Feliz cumpleaños Erza-san_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ambiente en Fairy Tail, era su cumpleaños y por ende todos estaban de fiesta. Como era usual Natsu había comenzado una pelea en la cual, prácticamente todos se habían involucrado.

Como había terminado ya con su preciado pastel de fresas se levanto dispuesta a "tranquilizar" a sus compañeros pero no pudo dar dos pasos cuando Juvia se acerco a ella, llevaba tres cajas de tamaño considerable en sus manos, las tres tenían papel de regalo y un moño perfectamente hecho.

— **Erza-san**— llamó y no pudo estar más intrigada por la situación.

—**Juvia... ¿acaso tú...** — no podía creerlo, la maga de agua le había llevado, no uno ni dos... sino ¡tres regalos! estaba en una situación bastante irreal, comenzó a balbucear algunas frases incoherentes hasta que la expresión de la peliazul le llamo la atención.

—**Juvia quiere desearle feliz cumpleaños, Erza-san**— le sonrió— **Meredy-chan y Jellal-san le han pedido a Juvia que le entre esto**— dijo señalando las cajas, suspiro de alivio aunque aún no entendía bien la situación— **Juvia y Gajeel-kun se encontraron con ellos en su última misión y ambos aprovecharon para pedirle a Juvia ese favor**— como si la maga de agua hubiera leído su pensamiento le aclaro su duda.

Sonrió enternecida ante el gesto de los dos magos de Crime Sorciere y el de la misma Juvia. La abrazó y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

—**Gracias Juvia**— agradeció cuando se separaron y luego tomo las cajas.

—**No es nada Erza-san**— la ojiazul cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y se quedo ahí, la Scarlet parpadeó confusa.

—**¿Pasa algo?**— preguntó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—** Juvia quiere decirle que...** — lucía nerviosa y para la maga clase S aquello no paso desapercibido.

—**Puedes decirme lo que sea con confianza**— le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo, a veces la Loxar podía ser bastante tímida.

—**Es que...** — había desviado la mirada pero pronto esos ojos azules volvieron a mirar a Erza— **Juvia quiere que sepa que sabe lo mucho que lo extraña... así que Juvia espera que su regalo le ayude un poco con eso**— la sonrisa que su amiga le regalaba era amplia y cariñosa pero seguía sin entenderla por completo.

A lo lejos un "Grey" se escucho, la causante de aquel grito había sido Lucy por lo que la peliazul había desapareció de su lado y se marchó para "hablar" con la rubia. Volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en el día, Juvia era tan transparente y a veces eso le daba algo de envidia.

Volvió su rostro hacía los regalos que le había dado, revisó las tarjetas y tomó el regalo de la Loxar, por alguna razón sentía que debía ver su regalo, no había abierto el de nadie pero su curiosidad fue más grande.

Rompió el envoltorio con cuidado y abrió la caja del mismo modo, quitó un poco de papel y fue entonces cuando logro ver el obsequio.

Era un peluche de Jellal, su rostro se enrojeció al notar el gran parecido, estaba hecho a mano y supo que Juvia lo había fabricado especialmente para ella.

—**Erza ¿estás bien?**— la voz de Mirajane la sobresalto y con prisa cubrió nuevamente el muñeco.

—**E-estoy bien Mira**— respondió aún sonrojada y tomo los regalos para ponerlos con sus cosas para llegado el momento llevarlos a su habitación en Fairy Hilsl.

Mientras caminaba observo a la maga de agua, ahora entendía lo que había dicho y a pesar de lo vergonzoso que había sido en un inicio lo cierto es que estaba muy agradecida por aquel gesto.

Tendría que guardarlo bien para que nadie viera su muñeco pero realmente iba a apreciar ese regalo por mucho tiempo.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autor:_**

**_Bien sino les quedo claro pues esta colección tratará de los regalos que les dará Juvia algunos magos de Fairy Tail (algunos porque mi imaginación no va para más) la primera fue Erza y la idea del peluche (?) fue por una imagen (creo que bastante conocida) de ella y Jellal._**

**_No sé quién demonios será el siguiente, estoy entre Lucy y Gajeel, así que si alguien tiene preferencia por alguno puede hacermela saber._**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


End file.
